1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus and more particularly to such a mounting apparatus which is adapted conveniently to permit the installation of a first work object on a second work object in a precisely controlled attitude relative thereto in such a fashion as to permit convenient removal of the first work object from the second work object and, subsequently, reinstallation of the first work object on the second work object in the same precisely controlled attitude relative thereto and further to such a mounting apparatus having particular utility in the installation of ornamental light assemblies wherein a multiplicity of light bulbs must be precisely positioned as to location and as to attitude relative to a work object.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are a host of circumstances in which a first work object must be mounted on a second work object not only in a selected position but also retained in a specific precise attitude relative to the second work object which is to be maintained throughout the usage thereof. One such environment is that of installing ornamental lighting assemblies or systems, such as Christmas lights, on the facia immediately beneath the eaves of a structure. Thus, in the case of Christmas lights, it is traditional during the Christmas season to install strands of brightly colored lights along, or immediately beneath, the eaves of homes and businesses as well as in other locations to celebrate the holiday season. Such ornamental lighting assemblies are widely used and are marketed at relatively minimal cost in large volumes throughout the holiday season.
Conventionally, Christmas lighting assemblies employ a lengthy power cable on which are mounted a plurality of socket housings individually mounting light bulbs of different colors. Each of the socket housings characteristically has a clip, hook or clasp extended from one side thereof through which a nail or similar fastener is adapted to be driven into the facia to retain the socket housing in the position selected. Unfortunately, there are a multiplicity of problems inherent in the installation and usage of such Christmas lighting assemblies which substantially detract from the pleasure otherwise associated with their use and, for the person installing them, often prove to be exceedingly annoying, if not infuriating.
Characteristically, such Christmas lighting assemblies are packaged in boxes in which the power cable is coiled into a tightly wound configuration which causes the power cable to become twisted. This causes the socket housings and light bulbs thereof to become twisted from the desired substantially coplanar relation. Such deformation inevitably results in a number of the socket housings being twisted 180.degree. or 360.degree. from the desired coplanar relation thereby positioning the socket housing either in an inverted condition or in a condition in which the clasp or clip of the socket housing is on the wrong side of the housing for installation on the facia or other desired location. This condition requires either a tedious and not entirely reliable process of untwisting the power cable in advance of installation of the Christmas lighting assembly, or the haphazard installation of the socket housings using the fasteners in other than the prescribed arrangement and often requiring that certain of the socket housing simply be left unattached to the facia suspended on the power cable between those socket housings which are fastened on the facia.
Any attempt at reuse of such Christmas lightening assemblies in subsequent seasons results in an aggravation of the problems heretofore noted. The power cable becomes hardened and less tractable with time, the clips or other fasteners are damaged or lost and the tedious untwisting of the power cable causes the electrical conductors ultimately to fragment and short out thereby completely destroying the Christmas lighting assembly. Still another problem faced in subsequent attempts at installation of conventional Christmas lighting assemblies results from the fact that the installation must be performed in total each season; that is, the nails, screws or the like driven into the facia the previous year must be removed, and new fasteners reinstalled during the installation process.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a mounting apparatus having application to the mounting of a first work object on a second work object in a precise desired position and attitude which is capable of convenient removal and reuse when desired and which has particular utility in the installation, removal and reinstallation of ornamental lighting assemblies such as Christmas lighting assemblies without the chronic problems heretofore associated therewith.